The Spells of Love
by crystaldreams611
Summary: A story of good vs evil, dark magic and enchanting romance between James and Lily. Friendship sparks when the duo discovers their special powers and their roles to control destiny. Read it or regret it!
1. Two Different Worlds

Disclaimer: me? J.K.Rowling? Who have you got to kid?

Summary: L/J fic set in their 6th year. Does not follow the plot in the fifth book. Lily is a mysterious, unhappy soul who almost no-one takes interest in. James, on the other hand, is popular, handsome; good at Quidditch- everything a girl would ask for. So what does James find so appealing about Lily? And what sort of person IS Lily? But most of all, what is the fate that connects the two very different people together?

CHAPTER 1- Two Different Worlds

It was well past midnight and Lily Evans walked silently down the cold, stony passageway. She wore a black cape with a hood shadowing over her determined, fearless face. She knew if she was caught, it would be more than a detention, now that Voldemort was steadily rising. All of a sudden, her foot caught in something strange. She knelt down warily and her hand touched another hand.

"Lumos!"± A light flickered on her wand.

She could now see clearly that a person was lying down unconscious, just as she predicted. On a closer look, she recognized him as James potter- thank goodness not a slimy Slytherin.

I can't just leave him there; he _is_ in Gryffindor after all. But if I take him to the Hospital Wing, there won't be enough time to find out what the vision means.

After several arguments with herself, she decided that she could always find out the vision another time. So Lily levitated him and headed for the Hospital Wing. She glanced abruptly at his handsome face before turning away. Checking to see that Madame Promfrey had fell asleep, Lily placed James on a bed and left.

James woke up with a pain on the back of his head. He rubbed it, and there was a swollen lump wrapped in bandage. How did I get here? Who knocked me out? Why? If it was Snape, I'll rip his guts out and feed it to the Giant Squid. Peering outside the window, he realized that it was late morning. The sun was shining brightly and he could see people playing Quidditch. QUIDDITCH! The name rang sharply. Practice is on!

And I'm supposed to be a responsible captain; James scowled bitterly, forgetting that it wasn't his fault. A glint of gold flashed brightly before him. James blinked. He picked it up and saw a gold bracelet. It belonged to a girl, that's for sure.

I_ wonder whom this belongs to? Could it have been the patient before me? No, surely Madame Promfrey would find it earlier. Madame Promfrey's? Nah, she never wears jewellery of any kind. But what about the person that brought me here?_ The gold bracelet was so beautiful and delicate. Tiny figurines hung down gracefully from the chain and jingled softly. James didn't know why, but he treasured it in his pocket safely.

Lily scurried off quickly, for she could sense Sirron (the caretaker's cat) lurking nearby. No doubt trying to catch a student after curfew. Now if there was something less than ordinary about Lily, it's definitely senses. You could say that she was born with it. Sensing danger and evilness had always been part of her. And sometimes visions too. Visions of the past and future. Good visions and bad visions. Maybe it was because of these gifts that always got her out of tricky situations. The fact that she could sense the environment around her.

Let me tell you a little more about Lily. She is actually quite beautiful, but always covers her beauty with her hood and unsmiling face. So almost everyone in the school would agree to her as silent, cold, weird and unapproachable.

Except for Remus.

He was her only friend. But the fact is that Lily isn't as bad as everyone thinks. Sure, she is mysterious and a little too serious- but maybe that's because she has a heavy burden that no other teenager would ever face. Behind the ruthless mask, there lays a young, helpless girl struggling to find her soul.

Suddenly she stopped in mid-tracks. She realized that she had lost her bracelet. Her only piece of hope and treasure.

"My bracelet!" she cried out in vain, not caring about getting caught anymore. She blinked back a tear. Lily Rose Evans must not cry, for Lily Rose Evans never cries. After a few moments of deep thinking, she decided to check the Hospital Wing the next day.

"Jamesie!" Sirius waved his arms madly.

"Hey doggie!" James grinned foolishly. The twosome always acts like 5 years olds around each other. The pain on his head had eased away and he had changed for Quidditch.

"What took you so long, Captain?" Sirius narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing, just a late night." James lied guiltily.

He wasn't going to make himself sound like a loser saying that some idiot had knocked him out. Besides, Sirius would've been too busy having a pash fest to notice anything.

Sirius snorted then laughed heartily.

"Not out with some chick?" he chuckled.

"Nah, not in the mood." James made a face.

"Then I guess you wouldn't care what Lin said to me about you." Sirius gloated proudly. He KNEW James"s weakness- a girl by the name of Emiko Lin! He watched as James's face perk up in interest and his face turning a little flustered.

"All right, what do you want?" James snapped in annoyance.

"Nothing much, old buddy, just MY Filibuster Fireworks back, thank you very much!" Sirius replied hotly.

Then it was James's turn to laugh.

"Deal!" Sirius cleared his throat loudly.

"This is what she said- Hi Sirius, have you seen James anywhere? I said: No, but I'll carry your message for him. Oh no, it's all right. She turns as red as a beetroot and runs off."

"Is that all?" James tried to hide his disappointment.

"What did you expect? Oh Sirius, tell him that I wanna go out with him!"

"You know she's shy!" Sirius mimicked a girly voice.

"Be back in a flash!" James sped off, in search for the girl in his dreams.

"What about Quidditch?!" Sirius called out, and tutted disapprovingly at James.

Good chapter? Bad chapter? Submit a review or I'll never know. Be sure to check out my other story, The Inseparable Couple!


	2. Lost and Found

Thank you for all the reviews so far, it was sad to know that chapter 1 had funny symbols. So I'm not going to use italics anymore. And I changed Chimaro to Emiko.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Lin, wait up!" James called to Emiko Lin, the girl he had a crush on ages. Calling her by her last name had been a habit he could not change. It had something to do only with the girls he liked.  
  
Emiko turned around, trying hard not to smile. She had beautiful long silky hair, exotic Asian eyes and ruby red lips. She was one of the prettiest girls in the school, whom almost every guy could not take theirs eyes off her. Everyone could tell that she liked James, and James liked her as well, but somehow they were not convinced.  
  
Her friends giggled to each other quietly and left. Emiko stood awkwardly, despite of her beauty, she was rather shy in person.  
  
"Hey James." Her eyes fixed to the ground.  
  
"Listen, I was wandering if you're free tomorrow, you know Hogsmeade weekend and so yeah." he trailed off.  
  
"I'd love to. I mean, sure." Emiko brightened up.  
  
"Meet you at 9 in the hall." James sighed in relieve.  
  
Emiko smiled politely and walked off. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, to her this seemed like a dream.  
  
James bounced away happily; he couldn't wait to tell Sirius the good news. He whistled loudly, it was the next best thing from jumping up and down screaming.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lily Evans, unlike James, was thoroughly depressed. She checked all the possible places- to no avail. In her head, she knew all along that James potter had taken it. But why must she approach him? Then he would know that she saved him. Well, 'save' was a bit too much, but the last thing she wanted to do now was to speak to a stranger.  
  
She tried to think of a scheme, she could steal it at night. But where would he put it? The thoughts nagged her mind. She walked absent-mindedly, and so she didn't see where she was going.  
  
She turned around a corner, and was suddenly thrown backwards. She fell down and did not bother to get up. All she could think of was that precious bracelet of hers.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." A voice spoke.  
  
Lily made no reply but continued to sit on the ground.  
  
The person bent down and offered a hand. Something gold tumbled out of the pocket. It was lily's bracelet. It dropped right on her palms, shining ever so bright.  
  
"My bracelet!" lily cried out, a single tear rolled down her cheeks. It was only then that she looked up, knowing perfectly well who it is.  
  
"This is your bracelet?" James asked, with a tone of curiosity.  
  
"Yes, it's mine." Lily snapped back to reality.  
  
"How did it get there?" he asked again. He had a feeling that there was a long story behind it. And this girl had a long story behind herself too.  
  
"Thanks, but that's none of your business." Lily replied sharply. This was how she usually talked. Especially to strangers.  
  
"Well, I'm just wondering. I found it in the Hospital Wing; it was just lying there. Were you sick?" James shrugged good-naturedly, letting nothing spoil his good mood.  
  
"Yes, are you happy now?' lily lied, thinking that was the best way to get rid of him.  
  
"Yes, yes. Oh, and thanks for taking me to the Hospital Wing the other night." James grinned cleverly. He had been studying her face for a while, and he knew that she was lying.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" lily retorted angrily. Damn rat, why can't he leave me alone?  
  
Lily walked away but James pursued.  
  
"So what's your name? I think you know I'm James potter. You know, you are a very interesting person." It was true. No girl had ever spoken to James potter like that.  
  
"N-O-Y-B stands for none of your business." Lily glared at him coldly.  
  
"And T-M-Y-N stands for tell me your name." James said cockily.  
  
"And L-M-A-N stands for leave me alone now!"  
  
James shook his head. She had disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
"I'll find out your name one way or the other." James shouted to the emptiness.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So she just disappeared?" Sirius looked very impressed. It wasn't normal for any girl to reject James potter. In fact, Sirius was just as curious as James to whom this mysterious girl was.  
  
"What coloured hair does she have?" Remus questioned. He had a feeling that he knew who James was talking about. It just had to be her.  
  
"Couldn't see, but I have a feeling it's red." James replied thoughtfully. He just had a feeling that he had seen this girl somewhere before. The eyes look so familiar. But where?  
  
"What do you mean you have a feeling? We're not talking about feelings." Sirius raised an eyebrow. He glanced at James, who seemed lost in thought.  
  
Remus, in the meantime, had made no response. If lily didn't want James to know her identity, then I should respect her for that. Only he knew the real reason to lily's coldness and why people didn't like talking about her.  
  
I must tell James to give up, thought Remus.  
  
Okay that was a weird chapter, and I didn't word it very well. But please review anyway. And as for my other fic, I'm not updating til I have at least 10 reviews. ("c") 


	3. Midnight Marauding

A/N: I can't believe it, I'm actually updating. I must have nothing to do!  
  
MIDNIGHT MARAUDING  
  
Lily looked around. Good, the coast is clear. She stepped tentatively into the darkness, making sure that no sound can be heard.  
  
There better no be another Potter to spoil my plans. Tonight I am going to find out the truth.  
  
Slowly, she had made her way upstairs and turned to her destination. The secret compartment hidden beneath the portrait. She pressed her ears against the wall. She could hear a faint whistling. Someone or something was in there. Lily did not care whether it forbidden or not. Clearly, Dumbledore had not wished to draw attention to it. He didn't want anyone to go to that area at all. But nothing will stop lily Evans today. Nothing.  
  
She took out her wand and muttered several spells. No such luck. There must be some secret password or code. But what can it be?  
  
Lily casted a glance around. No one. She tried removing off the portrait, but it just stuck like glue.  
  
"Help! Someone is attacking me!" The woman in the portrait screeched.  
  
"Sonorous." Lily replied and immediately the voice died.  
  
"Great, I better leave before Ratchett (the caretaker) finds me." Lily scowled.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
James and Sirius smirked silently. Poor Snivellus. He's not gonna be very happy tomorrow when he finds out what's been in his bed. They were both covered (or trying to be covered) under James's invisibility cloak, heading back to their dormitory.  
  
It was Sirius who first heard a woman screeching abruptly. They fell quiet and listened closely. There were footsteps moving unmistakably this way. Very light footsteps, almost impossible to be heard.  
  
To late to move now, they both thought and remained stationery. A moment later, a dark shadow appeared. It was too dark to see the face properly. However, they could both tell that it was definitely a girl.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged glances. Their eyes sparkled mischievously. They were going to find out where that girl's going in the middle of the night. To their uttermost disappointment, the girl headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. But still, they wished to know who that Gryffindor girl was.  
  
Just before the girl entered the portrait, Sirius and James decided to play a little trick...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lily had almost reached the Gryffindor Tower when she heard faint footsteps. She looked around, but there was nobody present. Then she pretended she hadn't heard anything and continued walking. Every step that she took, she could feel the other sets of steps following her. She quickened her pace, and so did her stalkers. Lily couldn't be bothered to play games with anyone. No one would recognise her anyway.  
  
She was a few steps away when something grabbed her hood down. Her red hair fell down her shoulders and her face was revealed. Lily panicked and quickly fixed her hood back on. She did the most logical thing that came to her mind. She ran.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius heard James gasp. He was pretty shocked too. How come he had never seen that redhead before? She looked like some princess out of a muggle fairytale. Sirius made a mental note to check out all the re-heads next time.  
  
That face, I've seen it before! James thought. Now where, where did it come from? It's strange; because she resembled that girl I saw the other day. Did she have red hair? No, I couldn't see. But it must be her! She covered her hair too! So she is a red head, AND she's in Gryffindor! That just makes it a whole lot easier!  
  
James snapped back to reality. What does it matter about that girl? She's not any of my business.  
  
"Do you know who she is?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, but I've talked to her before. Trust me, Padfoot, she's not an easy target." James answered.  
  
"We'll see about that." Sirius shrugged.  
  
There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
Racing through my brain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
Well, hope you like that. Yes, it was short. But don't you think it deserved a review? PS. Check out my other story! 


	4. Blackmail and Confession

A/N: Before you try to hit me for not updating so long, read this chapter and then judge for yourself whether that's a wise decision or not.  
  
Blackmail and Confession  
  
Once again, Lily made her way down from the steps of the dormitory- this time to the library. She checked that the coast is clear and listened for any sounds. She had reached the library successfully without being caught. The next step was to locate the book that she needed. She silently headed for the restricted section, praying that she would succeed.  
  
She began searching; she wasn't sure what the book looked like but she knew that it would be there. Her eyes traveled over all the dusty books on the bookshelf, hoping to come across the word **Animagus**.  
  
Suddenly, as if by fate, she picked up a dirty red potion book that contained some very gruesome transfigurations. Feeling satisfied she got up forgetting that the book was from the Restricted Section.  
  
A sudden image of a furious Madame Pince brought her back to reality. Lily shuddered; it is not a pleasant thought. She tried thinking all the possibilities of taking away the book without anyone knowing. _Impossible. There's bound to be some kind of charm that protects these books from getting stolen. I could perform a copying spell, but that's not taught until seventh year...  
  
It's time to get back,_ she remembered. _To the dreaded bed, which I can't even fall asleep on._ She tread as quietly as she could, leaving the book behind bitterly. Leaving her only hope for another day.

As Lily clambered into her bead she peered outside the window. It was about 2am in the morning, and the sky was still dark and foggy. The only visible thing was the full moon. It was a habit of hers to sometimes stare outside the window when she couldn't sleep. When she had so many things in life to think about. This was the only time she felt at peace, certain that there's nobody to disturb her.  
  
Except Remus.  
  
He was the only exclusion of the case. No that Lily minded or anything. In fact, they would sometimes sit in the Common Room and not say anything at all. They were friends, but in an unusual way because they didn't need to talk at all and would still understand how the other is feeling. It was as if they both needed each other's presence and peace of mind.  
  
Remus, Lily thought the only person in Hogwarts who ever cared about her. Professor Dumbledore, as wise and kind as he may be, didn't care so much of the individual, even though he often gave her counseling. She was beginning to get lost in her thoughts when unexpected figures was exposed through the windows.  
  
Lily hoped to see a student or one of the teachers, but was merely disappointed by the presence of stray animals. A stag, a dog with a rat on it's back. She blinked and knitted her eyebrows. _Why in the world would a stag, a dog and a rat be standing in the same spot together?  
  
_Then her curiosity was fulfilled. One by one, the animals transformed. A blinding light came upon each of them. And whom should she see but James Potter.  
  
And Sirius Black.  
  
And Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Lily almost gasped in surprise, and that's saying a lot for a person as composed as her. She blinked, knowing full well that her eyes are never mistaken. The Marauders are Animagus. The Marauders are Animagus. She repeated over and over again, frowning in a dazed manner.  
  
_But how could they be? And where was Remus? How could they have been Animagus? Why can't it be me? They are illegal...?!  
  
_Lily sat up straight; she had a plan forming in her mind...

"How's Remus?" James whispered in between his bites.  
  
"He's recovering, Jamesie. I made pretty sure of that." Sirius answered, not caring the least that he's showing the whole world his breakfast contents.  
  
"James, Sirius, those girls are talking behind their back at you. Should I tell them to back off?" Peter Pettigrew made a feeble attempt at trying to act cool.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let them talk. Those girls are always giggling for no reason." James waved it aside non-chalantly.  
  
"I rather like the look of that brunette over there. I'm gonna ask her out after I finish." Sirius winked at his friends and made a hasty effort to finish his breakfast.  
  
James sighed. "It's going to another nightmare listening to your soon-to-be ex-girlfriend whining and sucking up to me instead."  
  
"Sorry, mate. Can't help looking the way I am. It's natural for girls to be attracted to me and have a good sob after I'm done with them." This time Sirius stuffed the whole pancake in his mouth and trotted off.  
  
James rolled his eyes in distaste. He began thinking about the redhead that he had encountered with three times already. And he still didn't know her name. A Gryffindor, he surveyed the room. Anyone that matches? Nope, none at all.  
  
A sudden tap on the back brought him out of his daydreams. Thinking it was Sirius he remarked, "Back already?"  
  
"Are you looking for me?" The stranger inquired.  
  
James turned around. He came face to face with the mysterious redhead. Lily Evans, whose name at that time he didn't know.  
  
"Oh, it's you!"  
  
Lily did not reply for a while.  
  
"Let's go somewhere in private."  
  
"Of course, if you're sure." James responded cockily.  
  
"Just shut up and follow me."  
  
"Now can you tell me what this is all about?" James snapped as they reached an empty classroom.  
  
"Just one question, where were you on the night of April 3rd?" Lily interrogated, secretly wondering what his reply would be.  
  
"Is this a detective game? Well, no harm in telling you, I was in the boys dormitory, like everyone else, sleeping!" James scorned, unsure of why he was so angry.  
  
"I happen to see you and your friends walking from the Whomping Willow back to the Tower. I saw you transform from Animagus to your human form." Lily stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"You what-what? Well, where's the proof?" James spluttered, unable to believe his ears. He was panicking- _if word got around to Dumbledore that we were Animagus, our lives will be destroyed.  
  
_"Proof? This case is black and white. Professor Dumbledore will believe me, I have a very good story prepared for him" Lily smirked. As much as she hated blackmailing people, there are some things in life that has to be achieved that way.  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't believe you. No one would. We don't learn it in Transfiguration until NEWTS. As smart as I may be, I don't have that capability. And what would I want to be an Animagus for?"  
  
"Don't fool with me, Potter. I know everything that you're up to. You and Sirius Black together are capable of turning into Animagus. You, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are not registered, so therefore you are going against the law. You sneak out of the school to wherever you're going, and I don't know what you're up to but it's nothing good." Lily raised her voice slightly louder, throwing him the dirtiest look.  
  
"Listen, you haven't got the faintest idea what you're talking about. If you did, you would be so ashamed of what you just said. I don't care less whether you're going to tell the whole school or not, but do you seriously think that anyone's going to believe you?" James hollered.  
  
Lily did not reply for some time. "You're right, everyone hates me because I'm a bitch," she muttered.  
  
James turned around. He didn't know what came over him, but he no longer felt angry. He sat down opposite Lily, which at that moment looked helpless and pathetic.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly._ How strange, normally I would've had already planned out the biggest prank fest.  
  
_"I'm just thinking about Remus, you know, your friend. Well, he's my friend as well. In fact, he's my only friend. I wasn't completely telling you the truth right then, because I knew long ago, that he-he's a werewolf." She paused there, thinking of what to say next.  
  
"You and Remus? You knew?!" James stood up so suddenly that he knocked his chair over.  
  
"Yeah, you look shocked. I feel so bad because I can understand the real reason why you had to become Animagus. For his sake." She looked down in indignity.  
  
"Oh." James answered flatly. "Then why did you scare the daylights out of me?"  
  
"Because," Lily looked at him unwaveringly, "I want to be an Animagus as well."  
  
"You what? That's crazy!" James hissed.  
  
"If you were in my position, then you wouldn't think it's crazy." Lily sighed.  
  
"Well it's true I know nothing about you. But a girl like you- Animagus?" he replied in disbelief.  
  
Lily blinked. She saw James Potter frowning at her. _Oh my gosh? Why did I say all those things? I want to take it back!  
_  
She stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry to have wasted your and my time." She replied icily.  
  
James looked confused. Before he could say anything, she had disappeared again. _And I still don't know her name...  
_Sorry to end it there! I didn't want to either! Promise that the next few chapters will get better and better! 


	5. The First Steps

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. ::--:: At least I have my own imagination!

The First Steps  
  
James wanted to slap himself mentally for arriving late on a first date. Hadn't he waited what seems forever to this day? _It's not my fault actually. Trust that redhead to tear my life upside down.  
  
_Panting slightly, he stopped in his tracks, staring at the empty Great Hall. He was about to curse out aloud when he found Emiko sitting quietly on a chair, watching all the commotion outside the window.  
  
"Lin!" He called out. A smile crept out.  
  
"James, you came!" she stood up immediately, her smile replacing her frown. She was very pretty, and no one denied that. Boys would stare at her mesmerized; girls would glare at her jealous.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, will you ever forgive me?" James asked dramatically.  
  
"Let me think about that." Emiko replied, as James linked his arm into hers.  
  
"James Potter at your service." He bowed gentlemanly.  
  
"Prepare me a golden horse carriage that will take us to Hogsmeade." She played along, no longer feeling uncomfortable.  
  
James picked her up and said, "Since there's no golden horse carriage, the next best thing is me."

* * *

"Remus!" Lily pretended to act surprised. "Why aren't you going to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I should ask the same to you." Remus smiled tiredly.  
  
Lily shrugged. "Been there, done that. It's the same thing after a while."  
  
"I agree with you. James and Sirius obviously doesn't think so." He plopped down next to Lily.  
  
"Do you think that it's safe for me to make friends now?" Lily asked suddenly. She looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm worried about you, Lily. You can't go on forever pretending that you don't exist. You are just as good as everyone else and you deserve friends. Take my advice and be the Lily that I use to know."  
  
"Thanks Remus. You're right, what's a person to live for if she doesn't have any friends? I might as well go to hell." She looked down at her hands, remembering the terrors of being lonely.  
  
"Make sure you find someone that you can truly trust, then you can share your secrets with that person." Remus replied encouragingly.  
  
"I'll do as you say. Now, how about a game of Wizard Chess?" Lily brightened up.

* * *

Lily was reading a book called _Charms Complications_. She had taken notes on the tips to a successful Copying Charm. _I can manage without Potter's help._ Thinking about him made her flush in embarrassment on what happened earlier in the day. She looked up and saw the Marauders sitting near the fireplace.  
  
James saw Lily and the two stared at each other for a brief moment. He made a decision to talk to her.  
  
"Hey." James greeted casually.  
  
Lily pretended not to notice.  
  
"Hello, I'm talking to you." He shouted into her ear.  
  
Lily slammed her book shut. "I, unlike all the other girls in the school, am not hypnotized by your charm."  
  
"That's the best compliment I had all day." James grinned. He found it extremely amusing to watch her seethe in anger.  
  
"Potter, what do you want?" she glared.  
  
"This isn't about what I want, this is about what you want." James became serious. (No pun intended.)  
  
"What I want? There are a lot of things I want. One thing you can do to help is to get away from me."  
  
"Touchy." He replied sarcastically. "I'll go but then there will be no one to help you become an Animagus." He added quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" Lily was suddenly attentive.  
  
"I said I'll help you." He shrugged indifferently.  
  
"You're willing to help me?" she asked in wonder.  
  
"Sure, why not. Seeing we're on the same boat." James shrugged again. He was studying her face, watching her emerald green eyes light up in interest.  
  
"But why?" Lily asked again. _Is there a reason for this?  
  
_"Because I like to rescue a damsel in distress." He smiled cheekily. He wondered if she would ever tell him her name.  
  
"Firstly, I'm not a damsel, and secondly, I most certainly needs no rescuing." She retorted in an amused tone.  
  
"Well, are you free tonight?" James asked cockily.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she looked at him defiantly.  
  
"You know, our secret mission." He whispered slyly.  
  
"Tonight. 11. Meet me outside the portrait." She replied quickly.  
  
"Deal." He said. He secretly wondered if that girl always sneaks out after curfew.

* * *

"Prongs, what's wrong with you today?" Sirius asked. "Have you heard a word I said?" The Marauders were each lying on their four-poster beds.  
  
"What _did_ you say?" James asked back.  
  
"I say that tonight we slip into the Slytherin Common Room and conveniently chuck a few dungbombs in." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"But do you know the password?" Remus challenged him.  
  
Sirius snorted. "Bet it's something lame like pureblood. Anyway, I think I know the password. I overheard some Lucius Malfoy telling his friends something of the kind."  
  
"I can't. Not tonight." James replied decisively.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius looked disappointed.  
  
James ignored him and pulled his covers over his head.  
  
"Moony?" Sirius asked weakly.  
  
"Too tired." He too pretended to sleep.  
  
"Wormtail?" he asked again. Not surprisingly, Peter was already snoring.  
  
Lily made sure that all her roommates were asleep before she tiptoed out of the room. She was used to it, having it done so many times already. She wasn't totally sure if Potter was going to come or not, but she did believe he was sincere.

* * *

"_Lumos_." She heard a wand being lit up. It was James. They greeted each other in a rather awkward manner.  
  
"Get under the invisibility cloak." He ordered.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm used to sneaking around without been seen." She refused.  
  
"Well, if you're sure." James responded. The two had reached the library in no time.  
  
"_Alohomora_." Said Lily, and the door swung open.  
  
They located the book easily and James warned her not to touch anything.  
  
"_Accio book_." James pointed his wand. It came crashing down from the bookshelf.  
  
"Now what?" Lily asked.  
  
"I brought this." James pulled out a blank notebook. "For the Copying Charm."  
  
"Mind if I try?" Lily pulled out her wand.  
  
"Wait, there's something you need to do first." Lily heard James mutter something like..._Abi omnia quae celare_, which meant _'go away to all that hides'_. A green spark flew from the wand and you can suddenly see all the locks appearing and being destroyed.  
  
"Done," he said in satisfaction.  
  
Lily did not reply. She was impressed. When did he become so good at Charms anyway? James nodded to Lily.  
  
"_Idemius_." She called. An invisible quill began copying all the words at a very fast rate. The pages flipped endlessly and it took a few minutes until the whole book had been copied.  
  
Lily pocketed the copy and gave him a grateful smile.  
  
The duos were heading back to the Gryffindor Tower when Lily suddenly heard footsteps. She motioned him to be silent.  
  
"Come under the invisibility cloak unless you want to be busted." He murmured.  
  
Lily bit her lip. In the end she consented.  
  
It was strange being so close to James Potter. He drew her closer so that they couldn't be seen. Lily felt very uncomfortable and looked anywhere except his face.  
  
To their surprise Professor McGonagall came along and walked past their spot. She looked very worried and frantic. She muttered the password and descended to the Headmaster's office.  
  
As soon as McGonagall was out of sight, Lily took of the Invisibility Cloak. They made the rest of their journey back without a word.

* * *

At breakfast, the Marauders were busily snatching the Daily Prophet away from each other. Apparently, there had been 4 murders committed yesterday night. The Ministry is currently tracking down the murderer although they have no idea who it is.  
  
James left his seat and was walking to his first class. He suddenly felt someone brush past him and a note stuffed in his hand. He turned around to see a figure wearing a black balaclava vanishing down the corridor. He smiled to himself; he had a pretty good idea who that was.  
  
He unfolded the note, it read:  
  
_Thanks for your help. Since I have nothing in return, I might as well tell you my name.  
  
-Lily Evans. _

Just a minute longer. than this.

Just a little closer. than this.

I would get to know you

A little bit better

I could tell you

If only we had

Just a minute longer...

Tada, I like this chapter! i made it extra long so it deserves more reviews!


End file.
